


Scaling the Giant Fish

by breathofzora (daysinrussiavictuuri)



Series: Adventures in Zora's Domain [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Link climbs up high for a korok seed, Misunderstandings, Mute Link, Sidon doesn't intentionally try to hurt Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/breathofzora
Summary: Link was slightly curious if he could climb the gigantic structure. With an enormous monument like that, there must be something up at the very top.So Link started to climb the giant fish monument.





	Scaling the Giant Fish

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Breath of the Wild fic, and I am in love with the Zora Domain (and maybe a certain sharky prince).
> 
> This is part one of a series of fics/ficlets I'll be writing based on my adventures mainly around the Zora Domain, and other areas.

It was all the damn korok seed’s fault.

Link stopped by to visit the Zora’s Domain in between his quest to conquer the divine beasts. He had recently acquired back Vah Naboris over in the Gerudo region and was preparing himself before taking on the next divine beast.

Upon exploring the domain, taking care of some small requests from the local Zora, Link looked up at the grand giant fish structure that marked the throne of the royal zora family. It’s magnificent beauty always looked glamorous even during the treacherous rainstorm before Vah Ruta had calmed down.

Link was slightly curious if he could climb the gigantic structure. With an enormous monument like that, there must be something up at the very top.

So Link started to climb the giant fish monument.

He was glad there was no longer endless rainfall within the domain. No doubt this would be a lot harder to climb in a slippery wet environment. He was surprised how good of a grip he could grab onto the surface of the scaly walls.

He climbed halfway up and spotted a chest. Taking a break to rest his stamina, he opened it up to reveal a zora spear. Link’s inventory was full unfortunately, so he made a mental note to come back when he had more inventory space. He was rather fond of the zora spear weapons, even if they weren’t very strong. It matched his zora armor perfectly, and Link had always admired the craftsmanship of zora equipment.

Then Link spotted the familiar glittering floating leaves. He examined it to reveal a korok who gave him a seed.

But Link wasn’t done yet. He wanted to climb all the way up to the top. Even if there was nothing there, no doubt how breathtaking the view above Zora’s Domain would be with a picture with the sheikah slate.

Link began to climb again. Higher and higher he climbed as the sun was beginning to set. Link wanted to hurry and reach the top before his stamina gave out. He was nearly at the top, but what the hero didn’t realize was that he was being watched below. One of the guards had spotted him climbing up the giant fish, but at this high of a distance Link’s appearance wouldn’t be recognizable.

“Hey, look up there!” A zora guard pointed up. Another guard stopped patrolling and looked up at the speck climbing upwards that the first guard spotted.

“What is it?” the second guard asked.

“It might be one of those nasty lizalfos. We wouldn’t want one of them sneaking around the domain. We should inform Prince Sidon,” the first guard decided.

“Inform me of what?”

Prince Sidon appeared at the zora guard’s side.

“Oh, your highness! It appears there is a lizalfo scaling up the domain’s fish monument!” the guards reported.

Sidon looked up towards the direction the guards pointed and spotted the moving target.

“I see. We certainly can’t allow it to skulk around, especially if it’s armed with shock arrows,” the Prince affirmed. “No need for panic, I shall knock it down with my spear!”

Sidon ran to get a better position for throwing. He pulled out one of his spare spears, in case he would lose it in midst of the throw or it would break against the scaly structure. Sidon took careful aim just slightly above the target and….

WHOOSH.

Sidon’s spear went flying and made impact on the giant fish just nearly above it. It wasn’t a direct hit, but it was in close proximation enough to throw the target off balance. It slipped and started to fall. However the cry it made didn’t sound like a lizalfo at all.

……

Link was nearly at the top, and could nearly see the glittering leaves for another korok seed. He was about to grab the very top ledge to pull up when suddenly there was a whooshing sound a spear clinked just above him. His concentration was broken and Link slipped his grip and fell off the structure.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Link hastily tried to reach for his paraglider, but his stamina had run out he didn’t have the strength to hold onto it in order to glide to safety.

Link was falling towards his doom.

……

Prince Sidon down below realized his mistake as soon as he caught sight of the familiar zora armor.

“Oh my goodness! That’s no lizalfo, IT’S LINK!” Sidon shouted. He quickly made haste and sprinted towards the nearest ledge closest to where Link was falling towards. Before Link made a deadly hit with the water below, Sidon dove forward and caught him. He curled the small hylian into his chest to protect him as they splashed into the water.

The guards that had been watching sprinted to the ledge.

“Prince Sidon! Are you alright?”

Sidon resurfaced with the rescued hero in his arms. “I’m alright! But quick! Call for a healer! I fear our friend might have been injured!” As the guards headed for the healers, Sidon carried Link back onto the lower lands of the domain. “Link! Link! Are you alright?” The prince asked worriedly as he checked for any injuries.

Link coughed out a bit of water he swallowed. He felt exhausted due to a loss of stamina, but if Sidon hadn’t caught him in time he would’ve most certainly lost more than just a few hearts.

‘I’m ok…’ Link barely managed to sign.

Sidon let out a sigh of relief. “Good, good...I apologize dear friend, I thought you were a Lizalfo and threw my spear without hesitation. I am relieved you are not injured.”

The zora healers arrived and despite Link’s protests that he was alright, Prince Sidon insisted he rest in one of the inn beds for now as he regains his stamina. He remained by Link’s side as the healers did one more check for any injuries before leaving the two for some privacy.

Link laid back comfortably and sighed. Sidon watched him carefully before inquiring, “If I may ask, what were you doing climbing up there Link?”

Link’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t want to admit in front of Prince Sidon that he was climbing up the domain’s monumental structure just for a korok seed. Sidon would probably think the hero was an idiot.

‘I wanted to see the view of Zora’s Domain from above’ , Link signed instead.

Sidon blinked at him with surprise before bursting out into laughter, revealing his sharky teeth.

“For one without wings or fins for that matter, you sure go to great lengths and heights,” Sidon commented. “Even risky ones at that.”

Link gave an apologetic smile. ‘Sorry’

“No need to apologize, my dear friend. I must apologize once again for throwing my spear at you. I mean no harm to you, ever.” Sidon placed a warm hand on Link’s shoulder.

Link smiled and felt his heart warm up. ‘My fault for climbing without asking’.

“Dearest Link, if you ever wish to see the most beautiful view of our beloved kingdom, then I shall take you there personally,” Prince Sidon promised. Then he added after a thought, “But perhaps next time we’ll climb up high with the waterfall instead.”

Link nodded in agreement. He definitely didn’t plan another climb up the giant fish anytime soon.

The korok seed can wait another time.


End file.
